


#MishaCollinsWorldLeader

by huvudrollen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken night with moose and sexy butt Misha gets an idea. <br/>He will candidate as president and take over the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misha,Moose and sexy butt gets drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this fic is a so called crack fic. None of it is really meant to be taken seriously. Every character is very over the top just for the sake of the joke. But i hope you will laugh at this and enjoy it. There will be lots of bad jokes and butt sex. 
> 
> Misha or anyone who is mentioned in here. I'm so sorry that i wrote this don't hate me.

It had started when they all were very drunk. Misha and moose and sexy butt as he liked to call them sat in a bar in Vancouver. It was a Friday night and as most people that night they celebrated that it was Friday and the work week was over. This wasn't the first time Misha had gotten drunk with his coworkers. He knew exactly which type of drunk they were. Jared was a so called random drunk who laughed at everything and everyone. Jensen was a very clingy drunk who didn't try to hide his staring and checking out the two other men. Misha on the other hand were also very clingy but a very horny drunk. He didn't really remember how it all started. But suddenly Jared said. 

”Hey Misha you should be the president!” 

followed by a cascade of laughter from both men 

”Yeah any fool could probably candidate” Jensen chuckled 

Misha had often joked around on the internet about that he would take over the world. But it had never really crossed his mind that he could become president. Wouldn't that be cool ? 

Misha Collins president and world leader

He couldn't really stop thinking about that idea. His mind played around with it still weeks after that drunken night. He told Victoria, his wife about the idea. 

”you mean as like a joke or internet campaign ?” she asked 

”Yeah like a joke, you know to joke with the government and piss off the baptist church who thinks I'm the antichrist” 

”Well i think its a wonderful idea” 

They sat all night after they put the kids to sleep and brainstormed.


	2. Jensen Ackles presidents wife

The day after they released the campaign online. 

#MishaCollinsWorldLeader 

He sat on his phone between takes and smiled at how it spread like a wildfire. His minions carried the news from ear to ear. From blog to blog. From newspaper to newspaper. 

Jensen came to his trailer that day 

It wasn't often senpai noticed him but once he did you have to do the best with the opportunity 

”Hey” he said in gruff sexy voice. 

Misha looked up from his phone 

”Oh hello there sexy butt” 

Jensen glared at him in a look that said don’t call me that

”What’s up with this thing going on online ?” 

”What are you asking me for help with social media grandpa ?” Misha joked 

”My twitter has literally blown up!” 

”What did a prank go wrong so your phone blew up ?” 

”Stop” Jensen hissed 

Misha smiled at him with a shit eating grin 

”The fangirls are telling me to be your president wife” he said 

”Oh i haven't thought about that…. That’s a fucking fantastic idea!” 

”No tell them to stop right now i don't want to be your wife!” Jensen said and made a dramatic exit. 

Misha didn’t tell them to stop.


	3. Out on a dangerous mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make fun of the baptist church   
> and so i did ;)

The news had spread through the world 

The Westbro baptist church had called for an emergency meeting. 

They had all gathered in Janet’s mothers basement. 

”Quiet everyone calm down!” Janet said 

They all were panicking. People were screaming and throwing around cupcakes. 

”Calm the fuck down!!” Janet yelled 

They all got quiet 

”Janet you said a bad word!” Frank said 

”I know but the antichrist….. The Misha….” she said in disgust followed by a deep breath. 

”Its like we expected….. he wants to be president!” 

Some people gasped and some started crying 

”But fear not! Me and a volunteer will go and stop him!” 

Frank started jumping ”Pick me pick me!” 

”Anyone ?” she asked and looked around 

”Me me me me me me me!” 

She sighed ”Frank i pick you” 

After they had taken their farewells and packed a small minivan for this dangerous journey to meet the antichrist called Misha Collins they drove into the sunset.


End file.
